


Our Darkest Hour

by Blue_Gold20



Series: Lost (and Found) in the Dark [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And a whole lot more - Freeform, Character Death, Cliffjumper is the only one who's completely safe in this, Crossover, Gen, Invasion, Mind Control, So be warned, and also some regular swear words, and the horde's here now to make it even worse, anyway, because he sucks, because he's died enough dangit so he gets a break in this universe, because the massive civil war thats going on across the planet, both major and minor characters, enjoy, fun times are generally not had here on Cybertron, minor spoiler, regular use of Cybertronian equivalents of swear words, sorry that the only shera character in this is Horde Prime, this started off as a goofy random crossover idea that turned into this, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Gold20/pseuds/Blue_Gold20
Summary: Most of members of the Cybertronian race had always thought that the "Darkest Hour" that had been long foretold to fall upon them would caused by themselves, and the devastating civil war they were currently locked in.Few thought that it would come from a tyrannical interstellar empire from the outside galaxy whose ruler is determined to bring all into his tainted Light.OrA crossover Au in which The Horde launches an invasion of Cybertron.
Series: Lost (and Found) in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Our Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, and welcome to Our Darkest Hour! This started as a very random au crossover idea that evolved into... well, all of this! Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> cw for (relatively mild) language as well as mentions of alcohol

_ After the Fall... _

  
  


When their end had first come for them all, Autobot and Decepticon alike, no one had really thought much of anything about it.

_ Funny how that happened _ , Jazz mused in his head as he started taking stock of the  _ Ark _ ’s ever-dwindling fuel reserves.  _ You’d think that when the first sign that our species and planet was fragged to the point of no return finally showed up, it would’ve been something that would have made all us stop and take notice. But nope. No one had. _

(Except apparently Skywarp, a fact that they had only found out a few cycles ago when they had all gotten drunk on Engex for the first time since taking off, during which the former Seeker had started rambling about it after his third glass of Nightmare Fuel. And hell, it turned out that even he hadn’t put two and two together until it was too late.)

As the black, blue and white Autobot wrote the total amount of fuel they currently had left down on his data pad ( _ yikes, they were running low. At this rate, they were gonna need to find some planet to stock up on more of it pretty soon _ ) , he remembered an old joke that had gone around among the grunts ( _ on both sides, Jazz found out during a conversation the other cycle with Shadow Striker, of all ‘mechs _ ) during the early cycles of the war. Back when the more naive of them had wondered how long the increasingly escalating Autobot-Decepticon skirmishes (which is what they were at that stage. Still, it wasn't too long after that it went from small-scale firefights over city districts to massive, all-out battles that determined the fate of entire regions while racking up offline tolls in the hundreds) would last before one of the intergalactic powers neighboring Cybertron would interfere and put a stop to it. While Jazz couldn’t remember the common response to questions like that off of the top of his head, he recalled that it went something along the lines of  _ “Yeah, right. Like anyone’s gonna want to get involved with Cybertronian affairs after the clusterfrag that was the Threefold Spark War. We’ll probably have just all killed each other off before anyone else tries to enter this system, much less any of them putting a stop to it.” _

( _ Of course, over the kilocycles, even the most cynical ‘mechs stopped making jokes like that as the war just got worse and worse. At that point it had seemed too accurate to be funny anymore. _ )

Now, though, it seemed like a joke all over again. It was one that was in even worse taste than it had been originally (and everyone on the Ark, both Autobot and Decepticon knew that bringing it up as one was a good way to get decked by half the crew) but it was sort of funny again in a more twisted way.

Because after megacycles of noninterference one of Cybertron’s intergalactic neighbors had finally decided to just come along and get involved with their civil war after all. But their motives had been far from the benevolent intentions that usually were the cause of such actions.

No. The alien civilization ( _ and Jazz bitterly considered that term to be stretching it, especially after seeing in person some of the more horrific acts that they seemed to regularly commit during the Fall _ ) had come to that gleaming metal planet which for vorns had been a raging battleground with a very different goal in mind than bringing peace.

The Horde Empire had arrived at Cybertron to conqueror them all.

And they had succeeded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just so you all know, this fic will have multiple chapters, and each one after this will be about the Horde invasion and eventual Fall of Cybertron from different POVs.  
> Next, just to clarify some things about this Au:
> 
> 1) This takes place around 2-100 years before the events of She-Ra (which I will hopefully get to in future parts, but that's still a bit of ways off). 
> 
> 2) On the Transformers side of things, this isn't directly based off any one TF continuity (though it takes the most ideas/concepts/character interpretations from both IDW comic continuities). Timeline-wise, the war hasn't actually been going on for too long here (maybe a million years at the most. Yes, that's still insanely long to us, but it's honestly quite short in comparison to other Cybertronian Civil Wars).
> 
> 3) Cybertronian Measurements of Time that are used in this fic:  
> \- Breem= 1 Hour  
> \- Cycle= 1 Day  
> \- Quartex= 1 Month  
> \- Kilocycle= 1 Year  
> \- Vorn= 1 Century
> 
> So, thanks again to you all for checking this out, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Please be sure to leave Kudos, and feel free to comment! Until next time, and as Rodimus Prime is very fond of saying-
> 
> Till All Are One! :)


End file.
